


A Relaxing Massage

by Pozaprofile



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Frottage, Grinding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Lightfootcest, M/M, Massage, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Some Fluff, Tummy Bulging, but mostly no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozaprofile/pseuds/Pozaprofile
Summary: Bad posture is the number 1 cause for aches and stiffness in your back and abdomen, so it’s no surprise that Ian has been groaning in pain like an old grandpa in his 70’s from his terrible posture.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the love I got from my first fanfic, I appreciate it a lot. Antis go away, if not an anti then I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

Bad posture is the number 1 cause for aches and stiffness in your back and abdomen, so it’s no surprise that Ian has been groaning in pain like an old grandpa in his 70’s from his terrible posture.

Hearing him groan, and seeing Ian rubbing his back and shoulders for the 50th time this month made Barley worry for his brother’s wellbeing, so being the good brother he is, he decided to give Ian a massage.

“Are you sure you know how to massage properly?” Ian asks, only wearing black sweatpants while laying on his stomach on his bed.

“Don’t worry, I know enough to relieve you of your pain.” Barley assures, cracking his knuckles then proceeds to sit beside Ian’s body.

“Okay, just don’t break my bones or something.” Ian mumbles, burying his face in his arms.

Barley only hummed in response then went for the shoulders. His large hands easily cupping Ian’s small shoulders, and digs his thumbs in his shoulder blades, making Ian moan in surprise.

A pause fills the room, the atmosphere becomes thick with tension, and the air gets heavier to breathe. Silence continues between them until Ian squeaks, “Sorry!” Barley can see Ian’s ears blush a darker shade of blue while he hides himself in his arms.

It’s supposed to be funny, and Barley should be laughing at Ian’s embarrassment, but he wasn’t. Instead his dick twitches, a heat surges through his body, and his heart starts to beat faster. Barley swallows, “Don’t worry, bro, that just means I’m doing a good job.” he reassures, then resumes the massage.

His hands squeeze the hard flesh, and kneads it until it becomes relaxed and soft. Barely tries to ignore Ian’s soft gasps and strangled moans, willing his boner away, but obviously from the tent rapidly forming in his pants, it didn’t work.

Barley sighs shakily and moves down the abdominal area, hearing Ian whimper at the movement and shifting with Barley’s large hands. As Barley kneads the knotted muscles, he realizes the size difference between them.

Barley’s large hands could easily grasp Ian’s slim waist, he could easily pick him up if he wanted to, easily pin him to the wall with his large body, he could trap him in his arms, and the most erotic fact about their size difference that got Barley’s erection going is how easily Ian complies under Barley’s hands as he massages his small back.

Barley licks his lips, “This is a bit of an awkward angle,” he states, “do you mind if I, you know, sit on your legs?” he asks, “I won’t actually sit on them because I’m pretty heavy, but I’ll be on top of them.” he adds, knowing how fragile Ian is, especially in this situation.

Barely mentally scolds himself, why would he ask that? Of course Ian doesn’t want that, but Ian’s curls bounces as he nods yes, but Ian did one better. Ian spreads his legs, and looks back with his big doe eyes, “Sit in between them,” he suggests shyly, “It’ll make it easier for you.” he adds quickly, still staring at Barley innocently.

It’s a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Barley silently shifts his weight in between Ian’s thin legs, then they wrap around his body like a Venus fly trap, trapping him on the spot, and scooting him closer to Ian’s perky ass.

His erection is mere inches away from grinding against Ian’s ass, and those particular sweatpants were the Adidas kind, so they were more form fitting than regular sweatpants. Little devil is the name Barley should be calling Ian because Ian had to know what he’s doing to Barley, but decides to play innocent instead.

If that’s how Ian’s playing this game then Barley will too. His hands go straight to Ian’s slim waist and massages downwards to Ian’s round ass, cycling the same motion, and making sure to dig his hands into his tender flesh.

Ian did not disappoint him with his reaction, he went all the way. Instead of a muffled moan, Ian let it all go and moaning loudly. At this point, There’s no shame in hiding their situation from each other, so Ian lets his ass touch Barley's erection.

Barley smiles and sighs in satisfaction of finally having that friction he craved since the beginning, “How close are you?” he breathes out, hands gripping onto Ian’s hips, holding his malleable body against the bed.

“Close!” he cries, trembling under the immense pleasure and heat.

Heaven is how Barley could describe this feeling. The heavy pants, the rough grinding, and the anticipation of getting off are all things that Barley never thought he’d associate with Ian, but he does now. They’re lucky that their mom is out with Manticore and Colt is on patrol because the amount of noises Ian is making would surely cause some questions.

They began to move together earnestly, rutting against each other. Barley’s hand moves to squeeze the soft plush of Ian’s ass, and admires Ian’s beautiful body. The faint freckles that scatter across his body, the curves of his hips that make him look feminine, the tips of his cute ears are dark with blush, and his adorable curls on his head bounce as Barley pushes his dick between Ian’s cheeks. All of it is a masterpiece for Barley to admire.

As Barley grinds, Ian’s release becomes more and more apparent with his desperate whines and frantic movements to get off. Barley’s release wasn’t far off either if he’s being honest because with Ian’s perfect ass combined with the hot noises he makes adds to the growing pressure in his groin.

With all the rubbing, and the pleasure coursing through their bodies it didn’t take long for Ian to reach his goal. His body arches, his voice becomes raw with pleasure and squeals, and his ass presses against Barley’s cock as he spills himself in his sweatpants.

Barley may not know Ian’s love life, but he does know that Ian is a virgin, so the sensitivity of sex must be at an all time high for him. Everything must have felt raw and real to him, even if he wasn’t penetrating him, this could still mess him up.

Finally, Ian slumps back down onto the bed with a sigh of relief, and his body relaxes again. Barley laughs breathlessly, “You feeling alright?” he asks, moving away from Ian’s ass to give Ian a break.

“I-I feel good,” he answers, “I feel...so loose.” he describes, short of breath, head turned to him, eyes lazy and happy with what they’ve done.

“Want to be even more loose?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Barley asks if Ian wants to be more loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted a second part or a sequel to what happens after the question, so I made a second part, hope this is good for you guys. Enjoy! Antis go away!

“Want to be even more loose?”

Ian's eyes go wide, his face contours with worry, knowing what that question means, “Is it going to fit?” He asks nervously, but Barley knows Ian wants it when he presses against Barley's erection again, and his legs wrap tighter around him.

“Depends,” he replies, amused at Ian’s earnest but hesitant reaction, “do you have any lube?” He asks, fingers playing with the hem of Ian’s sweatpants.

He feels Ian press harder against him, “Y-yes, in the bottom drawer.” He answers hotly, pointing down to the nightstand next to Ian’s bed.

“Perfect.” Barley whispers to himself, but he had to move away from the warmth of Ian’s eager body. He hears Ian whine from the loss of contact, making Barley move faster, so he can get back to that delicious warmth again.

He quickly grabs the lube and sits back on the bed, “Hey, Ian, would you mind laying on your back?” He asks, “I’d like to see your face while I fuck you.” He adds, a little risky, but they were way down the rabbit hole at this point.

Luckily, Ian obeys without a word and whimpers. His face is absolutely adorable. Face completely flushed, his pretty freckles are more prominent, his timid eyes look away from Barley, his legs are open for Barley to close the distance, and his ragged breathing makes everything perfect, but it needs one more thing.

Barely grabs Ian’s sweatpants and tugs them down along with his boxers, revealing Ian’s beautiful body in all of its naked glory. A gasp escapes Barley’s lips, he pauses to gaze at Ian’s thin and delicate body, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Barley whispers in admiration, scooting closer to Ian, not enough to close the distance between them but enough to feel Ian’s smooth body.

Ian is the perfect twink you see in gay porns, but Ian has that curve to his hips that makes everything 10 times better. His ass is cute and perky not too small or too big, his cock is cute and average, and his pubic hair is the cherry on top of an ice cream sundae.

“Such a good boy for your brother, so pretty in my hands.” Barley continues while stroking Ian’s waist, moving down to his legs. Ian completely melts under Barley's compliments and his soothing touch and moans loudly feeling himself getting hard again.

Barley is so glad that he made the decision to have Ian facing him because now he can see Ian’s intoxicating reactions to everything Barley does to him. His erection is aching in his pants, he needs release, but he can’t rush this. Ian could break like a toothpick if he wasn’t careful.

If his dick is a handful for his large hands, then it’ll have to take two of Ian’s small hands to be able to fully hold it in his grasp. Fuck, that’s actually hot though.

With that thought in mind, he takes off his jean jacket and his shirt hastily, and kicks his pants off onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Ian gapes at Barley's cock, “Are you sure it’s going to fit?” He asks, timidly, but nonetheless his legs spread wider for Barley.

Barley smiles, “It will, I just need to prepare you.” He purrs, opening the lube and slathering it up in his hands. He aligns his finger to Ian’s pretty pink hole and pushes in, feeling the stretch from his thick fingers.

Ian gasps at the stretch and his whole body starts to tremble in pleasure. Barley looks up at Ian’s face, and drinks the sight in front of him. He gazes at Ian as he pushes in and out of his tight hole, watching Ian’s face darken with blush, his eyes rolling up, his mouth opening to let those sweet moans out, his skin dewy with a light shine, and the slight bobbing of his hair from fingering him.

Beautiful, just beautiful.

He adds another finger in, hearing Ian yelp. With each thrust of his fingers, he feels Ian’s hole loosen more and more. “If you like how my fingers feel in you, wait ‘til you feel my dick inside you.” Barley teases, taking his fingers out of Ian, and taking his dick in his hand, stroking it with lube.

He places one hand beside Ian’s head, and uses the other to position his dick onto Ian’s asshole, pressing against it, “You ready?” Barley asks cautiously, looking at Ian for confirmation.

“Yes, please!” Ian whines.

That's all Barely needed to hear. He slowly thrusts into Ian, hearing Ian’s high pitched whines as he goes in deeper and deeper until-

“Holy shit.” Barley mumbles in amazement, staring at a bulge on Ian’s lower abdomen. He raises his hand to feel the bump on Ian’s stomach and presses on it. He hears Ian whimper as he pushes onto it, and he can feel the pressure on the tip of his dick through Ian’s skin.

The plan of being careful was quickly thrown away.

Excitement courses through Barley's body, and an animal took over his instincts. He grabs onto Ian’s slim waist, and pulls out to the tip then forces his way back in, making Ian cry at the impact. His pacing is broken and needy at first, but he eventually gets into a steady and hard rhythm, beating against Ian’s lower abdomen from the inside.

Each thrust makes Ian wail and moan, his hands tightly clenches his bed sheets, his body trembles, tears fall down his face, and the lewd slap echoes through the room when their skin collides with each other.

Ian looks so delicious and pretty being fucked. Barley leans down and moves his hands besides Ian’s head again, and he bites Ian’s neck. Ian wraps his arms around Barely’s neck as Barley sucks his neck and kisses it, then he moves along Ian’s shoulder while fucking him into oblivion. 

“B-Barley, I’m so clo-ah!”

“So am I, baby.” Barley grunts, fucking into Ian harder and faster, feeling the pressure in his dick about to pop.

With one final thrust, Barley groans and blows his load inside Ian, feeling it fill up inside. Ian cums all over his stomach, and it lays on his bulge from Barley’s dick. Ecstasy filled their bodies, and the high of sex has their minds all hazy. Then the high went down.

After a few brief moments, they both relaxed, and Barley sits up and pulls out of Ian’s warm hole. He watches his cum flow out of it, he licks his lips, “You okay?” He asks, worried that he might have been too rough, even if Ian appeared to have loved it.

“Y…yes, I…I’m okay.” Ian answers breathlessly, eyes half lidded from their little exercise.

Barley smiles triedly at Ian then gets up to get tissues, and he cleans his dick from his cum. He grabs more and cleans Ian’s asshole from his cream pie, his cute cock, and his stomach. He throws the filthy tissues away into Ian’s garbage can.

He reaches down to caress Ian’s face, wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks. He kisses Ian’s forehead, “You did so good, baby.” He whispers softly, patting Ian’s fluffy hair. He reaches down to retrieve his underwear and Ian’s underwear, “Here,” he says, handing the underwear to Ian.

Ian reaches up drowsily, and sits up slowly to put on the underwear. He whimpers with each movement, struggling to get it on properly. Barley took the hem of Ian’s underwear and helps pulling it up while lifting Ian’s light body a bit to make it easier to put on.

After that’s done, Barley climbs onto Ian’s bed and wraps his arms around Ian, cuddling him with Ian’s head against his chest, and their legs tangled together.

A comfortable silence surrounds them for several minutes before Ian looks up at Barley. “Hey, Barley.” He squeaks drowsily. 

“Yes?”

A pause, “Um...I love you.” Ian says sheepishly, glancing away.

Barley smiles widely at Ian. He leans forward to capture Ian’s soft lips, nothing dirty just something that’s full of passionate love. As corny as it sounds, the kiss feels magical and it warms up his body with the wholesome nature of their kiss.

He parts away from Ian, “I love you, too.” He replies, staring lovingly at him as Ian’s mouth curls into his cute little smile he always loves.

Ian returns to Barley's chest happily and nuzzles into his body. Barley tightens his hold onto Ian, and they both sigh contently as they stay in that position, bathing in each other’s love.

It really was a relaxing massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part, hope this is what you wanted, and feel free to comment any new ideas for future fanfics and criticism, so I can improve myself. Hope you enjoyed this, it took a while to get this right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my fanfic to read, I really appreciate all the support, and please feel free to comment more new ideas for future fanfics or any criticisms for me to improve in my next writing. Thank you!


End file.
